combatfandomcom-20200213-history
Steven Rogers
Steven Rogers (born April 18, 1937) is a former actor and producer best known for his role as Doc Walton in Combat! and appearances in teen films of the mid-1960s. Early life He was born Richard Rogers in Chicago, Illinois, and was an only child. His father, Tom, was a salesman who occasionally worked in radio. The family was independently wealthy thanks to American Linen Products, the textile business owned by his mother’s family.Lisanti, Tom. (2017) Talking Sixties Drive-In Movies, BearManor Media The family relocated to Southern California when Rogers was a child, and he grew up in the Los Angeles neighborhood of Northridge. Rogers told gossip columnist Rona Barrett in 1963 that his childhood was not a happy one, and he gained considerable weight from using food as a comfort mechanism.Barrett, Rona. (April 21, 1963) "Starving for Stardom," San Bernardino County Sun Rogers attended college at the University of Nevada, Las Vegas, but left to pursue a performance career through Estelle Harman's acting school. During a brief break to serve in the U.S. Army, Rogers kept up with his acting work through correspondence with Harman.Davidsmeyer, Jo (2008) Combat! A Viewer's Companion to the Classic WWII TV Series. Sarasota, Florida: Strange New Worlds. After his service ended, Rogers returned to acting. His entry into the field was an unbilled part in the 1962 revenge film 13 West Street, which starred Alan Ladd. Small TV roles followed. He married his first wife, Keith, in 1960, and the couple had two children. A 1962 studio biography said Rogers was an avid reader, particularly fond of books about law and justice. ''Combat!'' and film roles In 1961, ABC agreed to produce a pilot for a television series about infantrymen in World War II's European theater. The series, called Combat!, was one of two war-centric series ABC picked up (the other being The Gallant Men) for broadcast for the 1962-63 season. Rogers and other actors read for the part of combat medic "Doc Walton," described in network press releases as "a gentle, sensitive youngster who is profoundly affected by his battlefield experiences." Rogers was cast the same day he auditioned. He later said he was surprised to get the role. Along with the other series regulars, Rogers went through a weeklong military training regimen at Fort Ord in northern California in May 1962 to prepare for filming the pilot episode.Penton, Edgar (January 27, 1963) "Combat: Unit Is Mythical, But GIs Got 'Basic,' Just the Same," Green Bay Press-Gazette After being cast Rogers, who had gone by "Rick," adopted the stage name "Steven" to avoid being confused with series lead Rick Jason. Rogers, as Doc, was frequently highlighted in newspaper TV listings,TV listings (November 24, 1962) Tulare Advance-RegisterTV listings (July 14, 1963) Fresno BeeTV listings (August 6 1963) Wilmington (Del.) News Journal and one reviewer credited Rogers’ acting with saving Combat! from "going into mourning"Schreiner, Harry (January 8, 1963) "Like I See it: Comments on the Passing Parade," Kings County Chronicle in some of the show’s grittier storylines. Halfway through the first season, one report said fan mail addressed to Rogers outpaced that for series leads Rick Jason and Vic Morrow,No byline (December 22, 1962) "New Opera by Menotti," St. Joseph News-Press/Gazette leading to speculation he would be given a larger presence in the series. However, Rogers' character was rarely given a spotlight. In some episodes his appearance was restricted to a few lines or less in a single scene"Cat and Mouse," Combat! season one, episode nine. Aired December 4, 1962. Rogers later reflected fondly on working with Robert Altman (who directed ten episodes of the series), Jason, and series regulars Pierre Jalbert and Shecky Greene. Rogers' involvement with Combat! ended with the close of the program's first season. Accounts differ as to the reason for Rogers’ departure. The actor told interviewer Tom Lisanti he left of his own accord, seeing little value in continuing as Doc when the character was given so little to do. Other sources held that Rogers’ performance dissatisfied Combat! producers, or indicated personal friction between Rogers and Combat! Executive Producer Selig Seligman. The medic role would be passed to Conlan Carter for the remainder of the series’ five-season run. After Combat! Rogers befriended filmmaker Roger Corman and his brother Gene Corman, and actor Bart Patton. The Cormans and Patton would give Rogers his re-entry to film, mainly in moderately-budgeted films aimed at teenage audiences. The first, Paramount's The Girls on the Beach, was released in 1965 amid a wave of similarly-themed beach movies. Rogers starred with Aron Kincaid and Martin West. Subsequently, Rogers was cast in a small supporting role in American International Pictures' Ski Party, which transplanted the beach formula to a mountain resort in winter. The following year, Rogers had a meatier role in Universal Studios’ Wild Wild Winter. Rogers' post-''Combat!'' run ended with a brief supporting role in the 1968 biker movie Angels From Hell. Rogers took a break from acting in the late 1960s teamed up with Wild Wild Winter co-star Don Edmonds to form a production company. Edmonds later recalled that the partnership didn't accomplish much.Lisanti, Thomas. (2005) Hollywood Surf and Beach Movies: The First Wave, 1959-1969, McFarland and Company He convinced Rogers to sign on as a producer for his soft-core B-movie Wild Honey, which was released in 1972. It was Rogers' sole production credit, and the partnership fell apart shortly thereafter when Rogers and Edmonds had a falling out over "creative differences." The rupture with Edmonds and the apparent end of his acting career depressed Rogers; he later said he spent four days in a room by himself, trying to decide what to do next. He took up sewing, and built on the hobby by taking classes at UCLA's design school. That led to a stint in costume design, and Rogers’ clients included Cher and Sammy Davis, Jr. Post-Hollywood In the late 1980s, Rogers left Los Angeles and settled in Park City, Utah, with his second wife, Carmen. The couple became active in the community, supporting causes that included animal welfare,No byline. (September 7, 1996) "Applause From Some Paws," The Park Record aiding domestic violence victims,No byline. (July 30, 1992) "Home Tours to Benefit Women in Jeopardy," The Park Record and environmental and development concerns.No byline. (September 6, 1990) "Benefit For Owens," The Park Record In 2003, Rogers was feted with a gala honoring his career and philanthropic efforts that included a written commendation from the Park City’s mayor and city council.McQuay, Jana. (February 12, 2003) "Rick Rogers Tribute: A Well-Deserved Thanks," The Park Record In the mid-1980s, Rogers began collecting pool cues. One of his acquisitions was the "Celtic Prince," an ornate cue made by Thomas Wayne and valued at $100,000. Rogers claimed he bought it for less, and that the purchase was worth it. In 2004 he sponsored and helped host the second International Cue Collectors Showcase.Peterson, Tyler. (October 10, 2004) "Porsches of pool cues line up in Park City," Deseret News His interest in the hobby was sparked by the 1961 film The Hustler, and in 2003 Rogers said, "Instead of playing golf, I went to play pool...I think it’s a great game."No byline. (February 19,2003) "Pool Hall in SLC Named After Film," The Park Record Rogers did not join his former Combat! castmates at fan-organized reunions in 1996, 1998 and 2000. In 1993, he co-founded a group to save the decaying Egyptian Theater in Park City. Rogers was considered instrumental in raising the money necessary for substantial repairs and structural improvements, including securing a donation from the Steiner Foundation.O’Brien, Melissa. (February 4, 1998) "Save Our Stage: Preserving a Slice of Old Town," The Park Record The theater was renamed in honor of Rogers' maternal grandmother, Mary Steiner, whom Rogers credited with inspiring his appreciation for the performing arts,Moffitt, Terry. (January 1, 2012) "Staging a Comeback," Park City Magazine and the theater’s 1998 season was dedicated to Rogers in recognition of his work.Bleyle, Kirsta. (February 18, 1998) "Bright Lights, Big Players Celebrate Egyptian Theatre Re-opening," The Park Record Throughout the 1990s, Rogers played occasional roles with a local theater group, and served for a time as its president. He also helped fund a youth acting program at the Egyptian. Rogers suffered a stroke in the late 2000s and engaged in therapy to address its effects. References Category:Actors